


Imagine…Leaving Home And Tracking Down Your Dad

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [140]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After living your entire life without him, you finally decide to find your dad.





	Imagine…Leaving Home And Tracking Down Your Dad

“Goddammit! Y/N! GET DOWN TO THE STORE AND GET ME ANOTHER PACK OF SMOKES!”

You rolled your eyes, your music getting louder in an attempt to drown out her voice.

But-as usual-a few seconds later, you had your earphones ripped out, and the music turned off.

“I said-get your ass out of this house and get me my shit!”

“Gimme the money”, you mumbled, reluctantly getting up and shrugging your jacket on.

“Money? Sweetheart, you’ve soaked all my damn money up for the last 18 years, while your dad’s done absolutely nothing. I know you’ve got some shit saved up. The least you could do is pay for some smokes”.

You shook your head, moving past her and making your way to the door.

“Oh-and get me some whiskey! And make sure you have enough money left. I’m going out tonight”.

You mumbled a ‘whatever’ out, before slamming the door behind you, the humid air hitting you within seconds.

God, you hated this place.

The people. The weather.

Your mom.

No. You didn’t necessarily hate her.

But she was barely a mom.

She’d done absolutely nothing to improve your lives, and never even cared to provide you with the bare necessities.

You were never a priority. You were just the mistake she had 18 years ago, and she had no problem reminding you of any of that.

Which was why you’d already packed a bag and stashed it in a bush.

She was right.

Your dad had done absolutely nothing for you.

No visits. No money.

Nothing.

And it was about time he did something.

So-you’d taken all the money you’d managed to save up, stolen your mom’s car, and decided tonight was the night you’d finally find the man.

Tonight, you’d track down your dad.

“Thank you, sweetheart”.

Dean was laying on the charm thick tonight.

It’d been too long since he’d felt the warmth of a woman around him. And this bartender was just what he needed.

Cute. Perky. Blonde. And not all that smart.

Perfect.

“You’re welcome, cutie”.

She giggled to herself as she walked away, making sure to catch Dean’s eyes every few seconds, not wanting to risk anyone else snatching up the next man who’d plow her brains out, to the point she could forget about her daddy issues for a few minutes.

“Seriously, dude?”

“What? She’s hot! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t”, he defended, not caring about how desperate he was looking.

After all the stress in the boys’ lives, Dean needed some relief. And nothing would be better than a night of hot, sweaty, wild sex.

Sam simply smirked, shaking his head in amusement, when his attention was diverted to the bartender.

“We might be a dive bar, but I sure as hell ain’t serving a kid. Out!”

“I’m not here to drink. I just need to find someone”.

The bartender sighed, wiping at the counter and continuing her conversation, while Sam turned back to his brother.

“Remember that time you snuck out to a bar? And dad found out and caught you with that girl?”

“Ah-Stacey Christie. Now that was one of the best nights of my life. Even if dad lost it”.

They chuckled at the memory, taking a minute to remember how simple life seemed before angels, devils, and literal God showed up.

“Uh-hey, dudes”, you interrupted, shifting on your feet awkwardly.

They looked up at you, waiting for you to continue.

“Can we help you?”

You nodded frantically, slinging your backpack off and sitting in the booth beside the long haired one.

“Yea…just-lemme find something”.

You rifled through your bag while the brothers stared at you, unsure of what the hell you were doing.

“A-ha!”

You pulled out the tattered picture, smoothing it out on the table, before handing it to the green-eyed one.

“This is you, right?”

He took the picture from you, staring long and hard at it, before a small smile formed on his face.

“Yup. 1998. Damn, that was a good year. But why the hell do you have this?”

“Uh…well, my mom kinda had it. Apparently, you dated when you were in…Idaho? Three months-and then you left?”

Dean’s face scrunched up in both confusion, and suspicion.

“Idaho? Yea…I remember. Why you asking?”

“Long story short? Pretty sure you’re my dad. Mom found out a month after you left. Had me. Raised me herself. Blah blah blah-and all that other crap”.

His face was frozen in shock, eyes constantly glancing between the picture and you.

Dean could tell you weren’t lying.

You had your mom’s features.

Her eyes. Her nose. And even her hair.

But at the same time, it felt like he was looking through a window to the past, back to when he was your age.

“You-you’re my son?”

You shrugged, nodding and popping a peanut in your mouth.

“Yup. Now…I’m about to start college real soon. So…got any money for me, dad?”


End file.
